warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Starflight897/The Tribe of Shifting Sands
This is my entry for the 2019 Tribe Contest! Keep your paws off! __TOC__ The Tribe of Shifting Sands is a Tribe located in a desert, near an oasis. They are led by the Reader of the Changing Dunes, and sorted into the Desert-Runners, Wind-Jumpers, and Stone-Claws. Description Typically, the cats of the Tribe of Shifting Sand have ginger, sand colored, or dust colored pelts. Black pelts are near-impossible, and if they do happen, the cat typically won’t survive into apprenticehood, as they will overheat or be snatched by a hawk, as their fur won’t provide camouflage. White pelts are also extremely rare, as they are easily seen by predators, although they don’t have to worry about overheating as much. Brown pelts aren’t as rare, and those cats are usually fine, although sand, ginger, or dust colors are still better. These cats also almost always have short fur, and they are also usually small and light. Their eyes can be any color, with gold and hazel being the most common. Personality Tribe cats are known for being resilient and resourceful. Although they can get by with less water than the average cat, they will drink whenever possible, as they don’t know when they can next. This same attitude applies to hunting, and they will go out of their way to catch prey. Tribe cats don’t get tired easily, and they are known for being clever. They are hardworking and honest, and generous to the few outsiders that stumble upon the Tribe. Abilities The Tribe relies on a wide range of abilities to survive in the desert, and they divide it into three main ones. The Desert-Runners, who have wider paws and can run very fast, allowing them to chase down roadrunners and jackrabbits. The Wind-Jumpers have strong back legs and are great at leaping and pouncing, allowing them to snag lizards and frogs. The final ability is that of the Stone-Claws, known for their much sharper claws. This allows them to excel at protecting the Tribe. Prey, Predators, Herbs, and Illness Prey *Grasshopper Mouse - a small brown-gray mouse, common *Greater Roadrunner - a swift bird, catchable only by the Desert-Runners, common *Meerkat - a small mouse-like creature usually found in groups - uncommon *Savannah Hare - a fast rabbit catchable only by the Desert-Runners, uncommon *Desert Tortoise - a slow creature with a tough shell, killable only by the Stone-Claws, rare *Desert Iguana - a slow lizard that moves quickly when startled, typically caught with a pounce by a Wind-Jumper, common *Cactus Wren - a small brown bird typically caught by Wind-Jumpers, common *Brown bat - a odd creature with leathery wings and a mouse-like body, rare *Saharan Shrew - a dusty gray-brown rodent, uncommon *Thorny Lizard - a spiky lizard usually killed by Stone-Claws, rare *Spiny mouse - a little brown mouse, uncommon Predators *Striped Bark Scorpion - a tricky venomous creature - common *Lappet-faced Vulture - a large bird who occasionally preys on sick cats or kits - rare *Bobcat - a large, fierce version of the Tribe cats, sometimes attacks patrols or lone cats - rare *Coyote - a large, dog-like creature that is sometimes found in groups of more than one, uncommon alone, rare in groups *Sidewinder Rattlesnake - a long, legless reptile with poisonous fangs, uncommon *Sahara Sand Viper - a snake similar to the Sidewinder Rattlesnake, rare *Pigmy Owl - a small owl sometimes killed as prey by Wind-Jumpers, sometimes hunts kits, uncommon *Fennec Fox - a small fox that rarely hunts kits Herbs *Saguaro Fruit - pinkish red fruits, used to give strength and dull thirst *Barrel Cactus Fruit - bitter tasting green fruit, used to give strength *Agave leaves - long green leaves, used to tie splints *Agave sap - a sweet tasting sap, used to soothe throats and stomachs as well as disguise the taste of bitter herbs so kits will eat them *Octillo bark - the green walls of the octillo cactus, used to dry runny noses and stop bleeding *Acacia flowers - small, light pink flowers, used to soothe stomachs, causes drowsiness *Acacia leaves - green leaves, soothes stomachs and prevents sickness *Acacia roots - soothes sore throats and mouths, stops coughing *Desert Windflower - small leaves and large petals, calms stress *Anil - a tall yellow flower, poultice used to soothe toothache *Buckwheat bush - large leaves, used to help birthing queens *Mugwort - dark green and silver leaves, cures little-cough, should not be used for queens *Camphor - daisy-like flowers and tall stems, leaves prevent infection and help sprains/dislocations/other aches *Horseweed -Long thin leaves, yellowish, drab flowers, powdered leaves good for hay fever (could just call allergies) and the petals (in a poultice) help stop bleeding *Cenizo - a shrub with silver-gray leaves and green-tinged stems, eat leaves to stop fever (also induces drowsiness) *Chaparral (Not to be confused with Chapparo) - tall, leafy green plant, poultice prevents infection, juice helps make fur shiny as well as helps cracked pads and dry skin, eating leaves helps aching joints, can also be used to keep prey fresh *Chapparo (Not to be confused with Chaparral) - tall plant with no leaves, many criss-crossing branches, stem helps stomachaches, makes water drinkable (so water with, say, rotting prey in it can be eaten) *Chickweed - lime green with white flowers, poultice/juice helps swelling and sprains *Chimaja - yellow flowers, small green leaves, good taste, helps stomach aches, given with other herbs to get kits to eat them *Cliffrose - shrub with dark green leaves, cream colored flowers (roses), eat stems to help coughs, juice helps backaches *Condalia - big spiky shrubs with small, dark green leaves, root helps scrapes, juice in eyes helps with sun-eye, berries taste good, used to make kits eat herbs *Cottonroot - tall shrub with large leaves and yellow-pink flowers, bark helps birthing queens, leaves help to produce more and better milk *Prickly Pear - a pinkish-red fruit from cacti, juice combined with Rhubarb helps sunburns, pulp good for wounds and inflammation *Rhubarb - reddish roots and stems, large leaves, crushed roots help sunburns when combined with Prickly Pears, leaves/juice help sores, edible without side effects, so eaten when prey is running low Illness *Dry-Milk - a condition where a nursing queen produces little or no milk *Heat-thirst - when a cat is extremely thirsty and may be overheating as well, causes headaches, exhaustion, and, rarely, mirages. If the cat does not drink, they may die *Little-cough - equivalent of whitecough *Sand-pads - a condition where the pads of a cat’s paws have been worn down by sand, usually meaning soreness and pain when walking or running *Sun-eye - when a cat has looked too close to the sun or been out in it too long, causing their eyes to be dry and red (basically eye-sunburn) *Sun-heat - a condition when a cat is extremely hot, causing headaches, exhaustion, and, in extreme cases, illusions Culture Ceremonies To-Be Ceremony (Insert Cat Name), you have served the Tribe well, and the Star-Walkers honor your (Insert trait here). You received excellent training from (Insert former mentor here), and it is time for you to teach that knowledge to another. (Insert kit-becoming-To-Be here), come up. You will follow the path of a (Insert position here), with (Insert Cat Name) as your mentor. Desert-Runner/Wind-Jumper/Stone-Claws/Healer Ceremony (Insert To-Be Name), you have had many moons of training, and (Insert Mentor Here) has told me that you are ready to become a (Insert Specialization). From now on, you no longer hold the position of To-Be, and you are now a full (Insert Specialization Here). Skill-Test (Insert Kit Name), hold out your right paw and fully extend your claws. Duneteller examines the claws. Now jump as far as you can. Kit leaps. Finally, run to the far side of the oasis and back. Kit runs to far side of oasis and back. Very well, that is all. Terminology *Desert-Runners: Fast-running cats who hunt roadrunners and jackrabbits *Healers: The medicine cats of the Tribe, although they don't receive visions or omens *Stone-Claws: Strong cats who defend the camp *Teller of the Changing Dunes: The leader of the Tribe, receives signs and visions from the Tribe of Star-Walkers *Tribe of Endless Stars: The Tribe's version of StarClan *Wind-Jumpers: High-jumping cats who can catch birds and easily startled lizards Territory The Tribe of Shifting Sands resides in a desert, somewhat near a Twolegplace. Their camp is in a oasis, shaded by palm trees. Camp The Tribe’s camp is in a oasis, and the various dens are scattered around it. The Watcher of the Changing Dunes’ den is under a rock on one of the sides, sheltered by a few vines growing down over it. The Healer’s den is between a pair of close palm trees, and the back (furthest from the oasis) is blocked by a stone, keeping wind out. The Desert-Runners, Wind-Jumpers, and Stone-Claws’ den is in a clump of fern-like bushes on the opposite side of the oasis. Near the ferns, a fallen palm tree with an odd curve shelters the nursery. One of the ends of the tree has another of the fern-like bushes, further sheltering the den, and some of the Stone-Claws of the past moved a rock to the other side, making a sort of ‘c’ shape facing the water. The elder’s den is on the other side of the nursery, and it is in the area between a moss-covered rock and a palm tree. The rock leans on the tree, creating a right triangle to protect the elders. The To-Bes’ den is on the other side of the Desert-Runner, Wind-Jumper, and Stone-Claws’ den. The To-Bes’ den is in the center of a small patch of desert grasses, sheltering the To-Bes from wind. Twolegplace At the edge of the Tribe’s territory, a desert Twolegplace thrives. The Tribe typically stays out and away, although in times of extreme famine they may go and hunt the rats or steal food. The only outsiders are from there, either loners or kittypets who heard about them and want to join or visit. The Twolegs rarely bother the Tribe, so the Tribe leaves them alone, not really caring that they’re there. Ranking Tradition Duneteller The Duneteller (Teller of the Changing Dunes) is the leader of the Tribe and can interpret the omens given by the Tribe of Endless Stars. The Duneteller gains his or her rank by being chosen a moon before the current Duneteller dies. The current Duneteller will receive a omen telling him or her the right cat, who will then spend that moon learning how to interpret omens. Upon the Duneteller's death, the chosen cat will take on the name of Duneteller and become leader. Healer Healers are typically good with herbs, although that is training rather than a skill. No matter which of the three traits (swift running, high jumping, or long claws) the cat has, they can become a healer. The healers rarely battle, instead focusing on keeping cats healthy. The Duneteller listens to the wishes of To-Bes if they want to be a Healer. Desert-Runner Desert-Runners are the swiftest of the Tribe cats, usually thinner and occasionally slightly smaller than the others. Their job is to hunt jackrabbits, roadrunners, and other fast prey. The Duneteller typically selects the small, thin cats to be the Desert-Runners. Wind-Jumpers Wind-Jumpers can leap higher than the other Tribe cats and have strong back legs. They hunt birds such as wrens and the easily-startled lizards that will escape when a Desert-Runner or Stone-Claw gets close, leaving the Wind-Jumper to pounce from far away. The Duneteller usually picks those with strong back legs for this role. Stone-Claws Stone-Claws have long, sharp, hard claws and are the main fighters of the Tribe, only occasionally hunting prey such as tortoises, when the Desert-Runners and Wind-Jumpers can't get through the shell. They are chosen by the Duneteller for their razor-sharp claws. To-Be To-Bes are apprenticed to a mentor of the same specialization as them. They become To-Bes at 6.5 moons, after they have gone through the Skill-Test. Kit Kits are the young cats under 6.5 moons old. They are not allowed to leave camp without special permission, and don't do any jobs. Kit-Mother Kit-Mothers are expecting and nursing queens who stay in the camp and watch over their kits. Elder Elders are retired Desert-Runners, Wind-Jumpers, and Stone-Claws who can no longer perfom duties, whether from old age or injury. History Click here for the story-like history, or just keep reading for the shortened one! Breeze sprinted through the Twolegplace, pursuers by angry Twolegs. Ahead of her, she saw Dune crouched under a Twoleg cart. As she passed him, he shot out from under the cart and raced in the other direction. Breeze took a sharp left, darted down a alleyway, and squeezed under a fence, leaving the frustrated Twolegs behind. Breeze waited in her den for Dune to get back. If their plan had worked, he should be arriving soon with the Twolegs’ meat. She heard pawsteps outside and poked her head out of the crate that served as her and Dune’s den. "You sure took a long time," she joked, glancing at the meat in his jaws. "You remembered to drop some off at Thorn's den too, right? With her kits, she'll need more help." "Yeah, I did," Dune responded, although it was somewhat muffled by the meat. "I also suggested that she move here, if possible. Sammy and Prickle are more than capable of helping her," he said, referring to the two other cats who lived in their alley. "Good," Breeze answered. "I can take this to them," she said, slicing a chunk of the meat off and standing up. She padded towards the end of the alley, where Prickle and Sammy's dens lay. She heard Prickle talking to a cat who wasn't Sammy, and she poked her head in the she-cat's den. "Who's that?" she asked, motioning to the young tom beside her. "I'm Cody," he said. "Prickle saved me from a snake earlier today, and she said that she could teach me how to defend myself." "It was nothing," Prickle said in response. "He needed help, I could provide it." “I’m sure it was something, and anyways, welcome to our home, Cody! I’m Breeze, Dune is over there,” she said, motioning down the alley. “You’ve already met Prickle, and Sammy lives there. Dusty is about your age, and he lives in Sammy’s den.” “That’s a lot of cats!” Cody said, eyes wide. “You’ve seen so many, have you seen a she-cat named Amy?” “No, sorry,” Breeze said, shaking her head. “Why?” “She’s my sister,” Cody explained with a sad look in his eyes. “We were separated when the coyote was chasing us, and I couldn’t find her.” So that’s where Prickle found him, Breeze thought. “I’m sure we can find her.” Breeze turned towards where Dune lay, eating the stolen meat. “Dune! Find Sammy! We’re looking for a young she-cat named Amy.” “Light brown fur with golden eyes!” Cody added. “Where were you?” Breeze asked. “When the coyote attacked,” she added, seeing Cody’s confused look. “Between the oasis and here,” Cody responded. “By the tall rock in the middle of the dunes. I can show you.” “No, you rest,” Dune said from the entrance of the alley. “We can find her.” Sammy nodded reassuringly, his white pelt sprinkled with sand. “Prickle, you stay here with Cody and Dusty. I’ll send someone here to help you watch the alley.” Dune turned and ran out of the alley, Sammy on his heels. Breeze raced after them, her paws spraying sand with every bound. Scarlet was in her usual spot, laying in the sun on a small cart, and Ripple was padding along in the shadows near the edge of the Twolegplace with his friend Daniel. Scarlet nodded and raced for the alley. Ripple and Daniel started searching the Twolegplace, and Breeze, Dune, and Sammy padded out into the desert. Breeze sprinted to the top of a dune, waiting as Dune, with his slightly sturdier build, struggled up behind her. In the distance, the oasis’s palm trees reached for the hot desert sun, and Breeze started off towards it. “Two places Amy would have gone, the Twolegplace that Ripple is checking, or the oasis. You two check the surrounding area in case she tried to get back.” Breeze called over her shoulder as she raced for the oasis. The water sparkled when Breeze padded up to it, and she lapped at the water, thirsty from her sprint through the desert. She heard leaves rustle and pricked her ears, looking towards the sound. A small brown she-cat padded out of the bushes, talking to an old, patchy tom with gray fur. “Amy?” Breeze called out. The little she-cat turned towards her. "Who's asking?" the she-cat called back. Cautious. That's smart, Breeze thought. "Cody's friend. He said you were chased by a coyote." ---- Breeze and Dune lived in a alley with Prickle, Sammy, and Dusty. They spent their days stealing food from Twolegs and helping other cats when they could. One day, a young tom named Cody came to the alley with Prickle. Prickle had saved him from a coyote, but in the chaos Cody's sister had disappeared. The group went to the desert to look for her, and ended up in the oasis near the Twolegplace. Breeze found Cody's sister, Amy, there, and she explained that a kind old cat had taken care of her and told her stories. Breeze and Dune met the old tom, who said he was Eagle Swooping Over Mountains, from a group of cats called the Tribe of Rushing Water. He had been taken by some Twoleg explorers and was taken to the desert with them. When they turned their backs, he had fled. Eagle told the group about Tribe life, and they decided to start a Tribe there, as they liked the sound of it. The group took longer Tribe names under Eagle's guidance, and they chose Dune as leader when Breeze refused the position. The problem was that they had different talents than the Tribe of Rushing Water, and Eagle, Breeze, and Dune worked to change the other Tribe's culture to fit the desert life. They came up with all the types except for a few. The leader position and the regular cat positions. When Breeze had Dune's kits, she had a idea. Jackrabbit had inherited her speed, Wind had her leaping ability, and Stone had Dune's long, razor-sharp claws. They soon created the Desert-Runners, Wind-Jumpers, and Stone-Claw groups, after her kit's abilities. That just left one position, what Dune's position would be called. "The Leader" didn't seem right, and they had nothing until Eagle died. The old tom visited Breeze and Dune in a dream, explaining that he would watch over them, along with Sammy, who had died a few days before. Sammy explained what had happened to him, and Eagle said that they would watch over the Tribe, and try to send signs through patterns in the sand, leading the four to name the Tribe the Tribe of Shifting Sands, and the leader the Teller of the Changing Dunes, or Duneteller. Eagle told them that he and Sammy would watch over them from the stars, causing Breeze to give them the name the Tribe of Endless Stars after remembering a story he had told about the Tribe of Endless Hunting. Significant Members Breeze Blowing Over Desert - Co-founder of the Tribe of Shifting Sands Dunes Changing In Wind - First Duneteller, co-founder of the Tribe of Shifting Sands Eagle Swooping Over Mountains - Assistant of the founders and creator of their religion/ceremonies Jackrabbit Racing Across Desert - First Desert-Runner, Breeze and Dune's daughter Wind Carrying Soaring Eagle - First Wind-Jumper, Breeze and Dune's daughter Strike of Sharp Stones - First Stone-Claw, Breeze and Dune's son Spark From Flaming Blaze - Second Duneteller Palm Leaves Waving in Wind - First Healer, Jackrabbit's daughter Current Members Duneteller Teller of the Changing Dunes - a light sandy brown tom with blue eyes Healers Leaf from Green Agave - a small light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes Sage Leaves Swaying In Breeze Cry of Swift Roadrunner - a speckled brown tom Desert-Runners Howl of Desert Coyote - (Coyote) a dusty brown tom with a darker splotch on his back Sun Glowing In Clear Sky - a golden tom with bright blue eyes Wind-Jumpers Flight of Startled Wren - a small brown she-cat with golden eyes Stone Buried in Sand - a gray tom with dust-colored stripes To-Be: Palm Leaves Swaying In Wind Stone-Claws Screech of Swooping Owl - a sturdy, dusty brown tom with piercing yellow eyes Thorn of Tall Cactus - a dust-colored tom with pale green eyes To-Be: Pool in Center of Oasis Swoop of Swift Vulture - a dark brown tabby she-cat To-Bes Sage Leaves Swaying In Breeze - a light brown she-cat with bright green eyes Pool in Center of Oasis - a ginger she-cat with golden eyes Palm Leaves Swaying in Wind - a tan she-cat with hazel eyes Kit-Mothers Golden Petal From Flower - a golden she-cat with golden eyes, mother to Mouse, Lizard, and Acacia Kits Acacia Tree Shading Desert - a golden she-kit with brown stripes Mouse Fleeing From Bobcat - a dusty brown tom-kit Lizard Hiding Under Rock - a light golden-brown tom-kit with spiky fur Elders Aloe Growing In Shade - a dark tan she-cat with pale green eyes, former Healer Fennec Fox Prowling Sands - a light golden tom with golden eyes, former Desert-Runner Category:Content (Starflight897) Category:Blog posts